snapfandomcom-20200214-history
Example Ranger Quest
There is a Ranger Headquarters outside of Falkreth. So this is where the Ranger quests could start. We have some quest objectives: Kill wild bear near lets say "Mezzanine Treehouse Village" as this settlement has Ranger feel to it and is just north of Falkreth. Some of the villagers will talk about the terror of a bear growling in the night. Some strange mages lurk near "Sincar Riverside Barren" having been doing unnatural experiments on animals for the last couple of years. Once bear and mages are killed, the villagers are happy with the return of this fearless stranger and is warmly greeted. They trust you so next objective is to lead a small party of villagers to "Westbrook Keep". There is a group of bandits who have been looting passers through and they have been waiting for somebody who could lead them in battle. Greta Pinchpocket is their leader and has proven to be fearsome *. If you follow a fairly linear path from "Mezzanine Treehouse Village" to "Westbrook Keep" you are ambushed near the "Falkreth Ranger Cabin" where one of the villagers is injured and needs to rest for 24 hours. Next objective is find a safe cabin, which is near by. This part would have to be an optional quest as player might not come across the ambush. Maybe the injured villager is non-essential and so if you get him killed the "Mezzanine Treehouse Village" is going to be hostile from then on, a fallen hero. Perhaps redeemable in some way in the future. Anotonomy vs Dependance I like the idea but I want it to work independant of SNAP. This is a good way of thinking. For example the Mezz could have the quest "kill wild bear" independant of snap. It's a small quest for the mod by itself, but none the less adds a bit of lore and obejctives to the village. The villagers dialougue is contained within the mod to reflect the concern of the villages. You go off and kill the bear. The gamer returns to be greeted as a hero. The next extended part of the quest is sending excorting the villagers to Westbrook Keep. This is a new location, so a requirement of Mezz will be to have Westbrook Keep installed. Also there is the ambush and safe cabin part of this quest, which would mean that Ranger Cabins would need to be installed also. This part is where being automous isn't going to as easy. You may decide that you don't want to use a new location, instead use an exisiting one. Instead of Westbrook Keep you use Ilinalta's Deep to lead the villagers to fight. Sure this can be done, but now you won't have the ambush and safe cabin part of the quest. You do not have the lore of Greta Pinchpocket and her companions, who is a unique boss. We also lose the spirit of making a continious story by paying it forward to the next location. The idea is that when you add up all the little quests around each mod, you will get a much more immersive setting. Also think in terms that further on in the story the gamer might be sent back to your location. There might be more hostory for the character now because of events that have unfolded. The mod author is no longer interested in working on their mod. This is actually pretty common. The quests and potentialy npcs can be added through another mod. The mod author likes the idea of making as many of the quests and dialouge automous. ''' In the case above the quest and dialouge for killing the bear can be added. What if I also add the escort part. Yes you can do as much of the quest as you want. If at any time there needs to be a reference to another mod then its time for the snap quest mod to take over. Only the master and a given mod can reference something between each other. Child plugins cannot reference each other. '''What if a 'dependant '''mod has not been installed by the gamer? There will be contengencies for continuation of quests and stories. There will need to be fail safes in the case mods have not been installed or potentially uninstalled because of problems. Quest checks include existence of objects. If it dosen't exist then the gamer will be moved to the next quest objective. There could be on screen written dialougue to tell you of events, also written in a book, or told by an NPC guide. For example Mezz has not been installed. The quest would start at the Rangers Headquarters. It would tell the story of events of villagers needing a hero to lead them into Westbrook Keep. This is tricky as now we have missed out on the ambush and safe part of the quest. Also we don't actually have any NPCs when we head to Westbrook Keep. As long as the quest objective in still acheivable in Westbrook then at least the player can continue. Its not perfect, but provides a means of continuation. I want to expand my village and have all new sets of lore and quests in the future. I am worried that because my mod is a dependancy for the quests within SNAP that I will be restricted. ''' Expanding on lore and quests is exactly what is encouraged. If another version of your mod needs to be created to keep compatibilty with SNAP stories then no problem. At no stage do we want you to feel that your intellectual property is being comprised. Better still use the wiki and forums to extend your ideas and maybe somebody else will get inspiration as well. '''Nernies Ranger Pack Ranger Headquarters Itta Garanhel Caius Ancient Spriggan Guardian Crossroads Cabin Clearwater Tarn Cabin Cave Custom Armor & Weapons Custom Textures Mezzanine Treehouse Village Player Home 3 Merchants 3 Guards Sincar Riverside Barren Ranger Cabins Westbrook Keep Greta